Reborn
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Angelus' past comes to life
1. Part 1

Reborn 

**Author:** Heather-Lauren 

**E-mail:** SlayerChick87@aol.com 

**Rating:** PG (warning some strong language) 

**Comments:** I don't own anything from BtVS or Angel, and ignore all typos please. Want this story? You can have it just tell me where it is going please. You can see this fic and others on my site: , and Susi's site www.redssoulmates.com 

**Season:** Around 2 I guess. Angel is Angelus. Spike is in a wheel chair, but there is no judge. Oz doesn't exist. Also there are made up characters. Please don't get mad if dates are off. 

**Feedback:** Pretty please with a cherry on top. 

**Summary:** Angelus' past comes to life. 

**Parings:** W/S 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**~Part: 1~**

A knock was heard from the French doors of Willow's house. The red head quickly broke out in a grin as she quickened her pace to the front door. She paused for a second to comb her hair with her fingers. She then opened the front door, and quickly was handed a bouquet of a dozen white roses. Moving out of the way to let them enter her house she whispered "Come in, Spike" 

*** 

"Daddy, Daddy can I keep her please? Pretty please? Miss Edith will love her!" Dru exclaimed while walking up to Angelus. Cradled in her arms was a girl no more than 15 years old. She had on blue jeans and a crimson red shirt and her face was covered with a mess of brown curls. 

"No, Dru what have i told you. We don't need any of your pets running around. She is too young to take in as a minion or turn, so you might as well just feed on her. Is she conscious?" Angelus said very irritated. 

"Yes, but she was a bad girl and tried to get away with her magic, but my magic and the stars will make her come to live with us." Dru said with her eyes bursting with excitement. 

Angelus grabbed the girl out of Dru's arms. He brushed the hair out of her eyes so he could take a good look at her. Their eyes lit in recognition as they meet. 

"Angelus" 

"Emilie" 

*** 

"I can't take any more I'm going out and patrol." Buffy said jumping out of her seat that was stationed in front of a pile of books. 

"Do you think that is wise?" Giles said glancing up from the book his nose was buried in. 

"I can't just sit here, and do nothing. No, I won't just sit here and do nothing. He could be out there killing right now innocent people." 

"Are you sure you are ready to face him? Buffy really think this through. Don't go if you aren't up to it." 

"It's my job, and that should be reason enough," She said firmly then picking up her coat and walking out of the library. 

"Where is she going?" said Xander walking out of Giles' office. Then, closely behind him Cordelia followed carrying an open book. 

"She is going on patrol. Did you find anything?" the watcher said once again disturbed from the thick musty book he was looking through. 

"Yea, it's a prophecy thingy. It kinda talks like it would be happening about now. Ya know, it says after the vampire fighting for good changes sides and so on and so on and blah and blah and ect. and ect...." Cordelia rattled on. 

"CORDELIA! I get the point. Now can I see the book." He said breaking her off mid sentence. 

"Uhh rude much?" She said handing him the book. 

Giles read through the prophecy. Then another time. His face shinned with worry and he jumped up and ran to the phone. 

"Umm hello Willow? We need you here right away. Can you come? *pause* Okay see you then." He said then placed the phone down. 

"Xander show Willow the book when she get's here I'm going to go find Buffy," He said to the teens standing in the middle of the library. They nodded and watched Giles exit the library. 

**** 


	2. Part 2

**~Part: 2~**

"'Ello pet," Spike said stepping into Willow's home. 

"They're gorgeous," Willow said examining the white long stem roses. 

Spike smiled at the red head peering at the flowers. Her enchanted dark green eyes flashed back up to his gaze. If his heart actually beated it would stop every time she looked at him. She walked over, and gave Spike a deep kiss. It lasted for a while. Neither wanted to let go and stop, but a human can only hold their breath for so long. 

Willow glanced at the bleach blonde's icy blue eyes. "Why does this all feel so right, but then again so wrong at the same time?" She whispered. 

"Because..." Spike explained but then got quickly cut off by the ringing of the Rosenberg telephone. She groaned and walked over and picked up the creamy white telephone. 

"Hello? *Pause* Yes but you give me a sec cause I'm still in bed. Okay cya bye," She said. Then the hacker turned around and looked pleadingly into the vampire's eyes. 

"Let me guess luv, you've gotta go help chubs, slutty, and the prom queen save the world." He said while Willow solemnly shook her head yes. 

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "Well same time tomorrow night if I can get out of the mansion, and you can get away from helping the slayer." Again all the red head did was nod. He kissed her once more, but not as long as the previous kiss. 

While he walked out of the house, she sighed then went up stairs. She pulled off her tight leather mini skirt and green halter top. Then, she put on a yellow shirt with several smiley faces on it and overalls. The hacker looked into the full length mirror. Yes, this was the trademark Willow clothes. She frowned in disapproval, but left the house dressed like that anyway. 

*** 

"It's Wills," Xander said turning his head away from Cordelia when Willow walked through the library doors. 

"Hey guys, what's going on? Giles seemed in a rush where is he." Willow asked brushing her lips as hint to Xander that he had lipstick all over his lips. 

"Oh he isn't here, he left, but he wanted us to show you this. Hope you can make sense of this cause I can't. Is there something wrong with your mouth, Willow?" Xander said taking Willow's hint the wrong way. 

She sighed and shook her head "no". Then, was handed the book. It read: 

"An old face is found by a recently unsouled one, a demon that was fighting good but now unsouled changes it's ways, the newly found face will be temped by both sides of good and evil. The newly found face and the two, dark and light, will be able to either defeat or control the demon and it's assistant, but the newly found face will determine all specifics. Anyone who tries to interfere with the demon will die a very bloody and painful death." 

Willow cringed when she read the part about the two. "Well I have a feeling I understand some, but I think we better wait till Giles comes back. He obviously knows more than he is saying." Willow said looking around a receiving nods of agreement from the others in the room. 

*** 

Angelus stood there in pure shock with a young teen girl in his arms suffering from the same conditions. Dru had grown tired of watching them, and had ran to the front of the cemetery to look for anyone who might be entering. 

"Leave her alone!" a voice yelled out from the side. 

Angelus looked over, and his eyes met the owner of the voice. "Go away slayer, I have more important things to do right now then kicking your ass." he grumbled. 

"Help me please! This monster is going to kill me." the girl called out to Buffy struggling in the vampire's arms. 

"No Emilie, I lost you once. Then, I was a fledgling, and killed everything in sight, but this time I could keep you alive for years if I wanted. Dru said your powers are strong, and this time I'm not letting you go." Angelus said grabbing her tightly in his arms. 

"Stop calling me that! My name is not Emilie. I don't know what you are talking about, so please just let me go!" the brown headed girl cried. Buffy stood there confused. What game was Angelus playing she wondered. 

"You are Emilie Katherine O'Connor." 

"No" 

"Born November 15, 1738" 

"No!" 

"I was there when you were born. I was only ten, but I remember it as if it was yesterday. You the youngest of two children in the O'Connor family." 

"NO!" 

"You my baby sister." 

"NO! NO! NO!" 

Suddenly, Emilie was thrown forward across the cemetery. The forgotten slayer stood right behind Angelus holding a large silver cross. The vampire touched the back of his next, and felt where a patch of skin was burned in a cross pattern. 

"I guessed you would have learned by now that when a girl says no, she means no, but you were never one to catch on to things quickly were you?" the slayer said. 

*** 


	3. Part 3

**~Part: 3~**

Angelus growled at the slayer, and started after her full force. Behind them Giles walked up to see the two fighting figures. He was walking towards the two when he almost tripped over something. Looking down he saw the brunette girl in her early teens. She had several small cuts on her arms, and a large bump on her forehead obviously from hitting a headstone. 

Giles scooped up the young girl, and was walking out of the cemetery when he heard a voice, strangely it was almost like a hiss. He whirled his head around to see Dru standing there not liking his decision to take the girl away. He pulled his cross out of his back pocket practically dropping the girl. Suddenly, Dru shrieked and fell to the ground her skin making sizzling noises. Behind her stood a beat up Buffy holding an empty bottle of holy water. 

"I know you are hurt, but can you carry the girl. She is too heavy to haul all the way back to the library." Giles asked to Buffy receiving a simple nod, and getting several pounds out of his arms. The walked in silence for awhile, and Buffy appreciated it. 

"I must know. What has become of Angelus." Giles said when they were only a couple of blocks away from the library. He looked into her eyes to see that they were not dry. She didn't say anything for several moments, almost as if she were trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together herself. 

"I didn't kill him. My god Giles, I couldn't fucking kill him! You don't understand to know what it feels like to look into the person you loved eye's and only see a killer. A demon. For once could something the hell right happen to me. It's not enough that my whole normal life is taken away, but the man I love is taken away too. It is just not damn fair! Was I suppose to kill him? What kind of question is that? I mean duh I'm the slayer he is a vampire, let dust be dust, but no it has get all up and personal. He will live or unlive another day, and every scream of every mother, child, brother, sister, and all the fucking rest will haunt me in my dreams. It will haunt me in my real life. Each day I will wake up, go to sleep, and breath listening to those screams of each of his tortured victims." Buffy said exhausted from not only the speech, but from her wounds and tired arms. She swung open the library's doors, praying that the others wouldn't be able to see she had been crying. 

Buffy placed the girl on the couch in Giles' office. Xander and Cordelia looked questionable at the girl on the couch. Willow however went and retrieved the first aid kit. Everyone keep their mouth shut after seeing the looks on Giles' and Buffy's faces. Everyone but…………… 

"So did you kill him?" Cordelia asked unaware of how bad timing she had chosen to ask that question. Buffy glanced at Cordelia letting her face window her emotions, and even someone like Cordelia Chase learned that she was going to keep her mouth shut, and next time let Xander and Willow ask the major questions. 

"I…" Buffy began, but was soon cut off by a gasp coming from Willow. She turned around to see what all the excitement was about. There on the couch well technically about 3 feet above the couch was the brunette girl. She was still unconscious, but her body was spinning in circles in mid air. Finally after several minutes the girl's body was laid back on the couch magically. 

"Where am I?" The young teenage girl whispered when she was back laying on the couch and remarkably having not even a scratch left on her body. 


	4. Part 4

PART FOUR

After getting over their shock Vampire Willow and William reached out to grab Willow, but Angel who had already known was able to reach her first. He scooped her into his arms and ran as fast as he could. He ran until he got to the library where Buffy and Giles were sitting and researching. He put her down softly and that is when she lost it.

"Okay…..okay that isn't something you see everyday. Well maybe if you are us but that still doesn't take away the defiant weirdness. I mean she was like me but a skany ho me and with all the leather and being a vampire…and Angel why are you all wet?" Willow said in one breath.

"Uh Xander spit his drink on me in shock." Angel replied.

"Sorry about that." Xander said walking into library out of breath.

"Did they follow you?" Angel asked.

"No, they ran the other way."

"Who is the they you are referring?" Giles said butting in.

"That's a good question." Xander exclaimed.

"W. & W." Angel informed him.

Giles closed his book and took some paper out ready to take notes. "So did you get a good look at the female. We know so much already about William, but the other W. what did she look like."

Only one word was needed to explain and was shakily spoken by the redheaded hacker, "Me."

******At the Mansion******

"That stupid poof he always gets to things before me!" William yelled slamming another minion against a wall. "He got to that slayer in the Boxer Rebellion and rubbed in my face that he had killed her and not me!"

"Hey remember who met me first?" Willow said kissing him.

"Yes and don't you forget it." William said wrapping his arm around her waist, "Luv, do you realize how much confusion and mayhem we can cause if there are two vampire yous."

"Yes, but never forget that though we look, for some reason, the same we are different grew up at different places, had different friends, we are different people." vampire Willow explained.

"Yea pet, but just imagine how much two of yous could, liven up, our sex life." William snorted.

"I should of guessed what was what you were thinking about." vampire Willow laughed while being literally dragged into their bedroom.

*****At the Library******* 

"Wills it is like major bad news there being a vampire running around that looks just like you. You know easy we could mistake it for you? And I'm sure William and other Willow are going to take that to their full advantage. We need to kill them both." Buffy announced.

"It isn't that easy. Buffy she, it, is me." Willow suggested.

"If we kill Willow, trust me I know William will come at us with full force." said Angel, "If we kill them we've got to do it both at the same time or just not at all."

"Okay we kill them both fast, sounds like a plan to me." Buffy said standing up and clutching a newly made stake.

"Wait a minute." Willow said making everyone pause and turn towards her. "Angel you said 'know' how could you possibly know how William would act."

Angel looked at Buffy giving her a look that said 'why hadn't you told them' while Buffy slapped her forehead.

"Um guys, I don't know how to tell you this but Angel is a vampire. A vampire with a soul. William is his childe and that would make Willow his grandchilde." Buffy told them.

"So he's like not alive, he's deadboy." Xander said taking several steps away from Angel, "I don't agree with him helping us but right now with there being a Willow clone we need all the help we can get."

"Well then it isn't our choice to make whether my look alike lives. Angel she is your grandchilde, should she live or unlive in other words?" Willow asked. 


End file.
